The View from her Garage
by Baxter54132
Summary: Gogo likes to work out of her garage instead of walking to the college laboratory, and she can't say she's super upset when a certain fashion oriented blond joins her. One-shot HoneyGogo


Disclaimer: Disney owns Big Hero 6 not me.

So I just saw BH6 for the third time and was inspired by Gogo standing in her garage during the fall out boy song.

Here goes nothing. Post movie

* * *

Summer has always been Gogo's favorite time of the year. Classes are out, the streets are clear, and San Fransokyo boils to an average of a balmy 90 degrees. Most college kids prefer to spend their free time sleeping and playing video games, but that's never been Gogo's style. She takes advantage of the time to perfect her bike. Sure it's fast, but it can always go faster. Most days she heads over to the robotics laboratory on campus. However some days it's simply too hot. On these days, Gogo settles into her homemade workshop in the garage her parents graciously let her use.

Today is one of those days. Even the ten high-powered fans Gogo places strategically around her garage can barely stifle the 103 degrees of heat rolling through San Fransokyo. She has the door open, but the neighborhood's quiet. Who would be around at 11 AM on a Tuesday? Only Gogo. She's currently experimenting with different kinds of brakes. She needs the one that operates smoothly without limiting the speed. Unfortunately that's easier said than done. Gogo's experimented with nearly 100 materials by this point, and if the ride she just took is any indication material 101 has completely burnt away.

She hoists her bike onto its hanging rack with a huff. The strengthened cork she had attached to the rear wheel's been ground down to a tiny black stub. Gogo slides over to her notebook, scratching a sharp line through "steel infused cork." It was a long shot anyway.

"Umm… excuse me?" A high pitched voice cuts over the whirring fans causing Gogo to nearly jump out of her skin. Her hands clench subconsciously as she spins towards the source of the sound. She's temporarily blinded by the harsh light pouring into the garage but she can make out the figure of a tall skinny person lingering in the doorway. This information plus the voice allows Gogo to easily piece together who's standing in front of her.

"Hm?" Gogo tries to cover up her surprise by crossing her arms and leaning against the suspended bike. She blows a bubble slowly. When it pops the sound fills the space, and finally Gogo's eyes adjust enough that she can meet her friend's green ones. "What's up Honey Lemon?"

The gangly teen seems as confident as always and steps into the shadowed garage. "You didn't come to the lab this morning." Honey Lemon has her usual grin plastered across her face and she looks around curiously. "Wow this is amazing Gogo! I didn't realize you had such a great lab built into your house."

Gogo watches with amusement as Honey Lemon scrutinizes the wall nearest to her which happens to be full of miscellaneous tools. "I may have borrowed a few things from the school."

"Gogo…" Honey Lemon shakes her head at the shorter girl but she's still grinning from ear to ear. "Well as long as you return everything eventually." Honey Lemon continues her examination of the room and Gogo turns back to her bike. She spins the back lazily with one hand with her ears still focused on the bubble girl exploring behind her.

She's still not sure how Honey Lemon knew where her house is. Sure her address is on her official papers for the school, but no one had been over except for Tadashi and he… well he wasn't around anymore. Gogo bites down on her lower lip to push away the negative thought. It's been almost a year since all of that went down and surely she isn't going act upset in front of one of her closest friends. Gogo's so lost in thought she notices Honey Lemon is speaking to her only after the last words have slid through her lips.

"What?" Gogo turns her head towards her target, feeling bad about having to ask for clarification. She's a bit startled to find Honey Lemon nearly shoulder to shoulder with her, flipping through her brake materials checklist.

Honey Lemon doesn't seem bothered at all with having to repeat herself. "I was wondering if you tried soaking the cork in hydro-nitro-carbon? It's very light and I think it would stop the bike better than infusing the cork with metals." Honey Lemon's eyes are trained on the checklist. If Gogo didn't know better she'd think the Latina seems nervous.

Gogo cocks her head to one side as she considers the element. She grabs a loose piece of paper from her workbench, scribbling down a few formulas. "Like this?"

Honey Lemon glances over and nods in affirmative.

"You're a genius." Gogo passes on the compliment as if it was nothing, but Honey Lemon senses the sincerity in her voice.

Even though the gum chewer has gone back to scribbling Honey Lemon shakes her head, feeling a rush of embarrassment and happiness. "You're the genius here!"

Gogo's eyes shift up, and Honey thinks for a moment that she's angered the shorter teen. For a few seconds the only sound that can be heard is the whirring of fans. Then Gogo chuckles and returns to her work, "How about we're both geniuses?"

* * *

As the weeks go on, Gogo finds herself spending more and more days at home. She tells herself it's because of the heat, but deep down she just enjoys spending time with her fellow female teammate. She's even taken to texting Honey Lemon on mornings she knows she won't go in. It's much better than having Honey Lemon walk all the way to school just to find out she's not there right?

Right, and the two of them have been taking amazing strides towards making her bike flawless. Gogo never knew what a difference chemicals can make. Once they start talking about chemicals, Gogo is even able to teach Honey Lemon a bit about mechanical engineering.

Gogo also has the tendency to shorten Honey Lemon to just Honey, which doesn't seem to bother the fashionable teen. If anything, her face lights up at the abridged nickname, which only spurs Gogo on to use it more. She's also partaken in light teasing, which mostly is her complimenting the pretty blonde and feeling a warm rush of happiness when she's shyly thanked.

Gogo's not sure how to identify how she's feeling, but being with Honey Lemon definitely makes her happy. Even though she barely speaks the two can work in comfortable silence, sometimes listening to Honey Lemon's favorite Spanish songs.

The longer they hang out, the more Gogo wants. She wants to see a movie with Honey Lemon. She wants to drag Honey Lemon out to see the stars one night. She wants to do anything as long as the bubbly Latina is with her.

She briefly wonders if these feelings are a sign of insanity. Sure Honey Lemon hangs out with her, but that's it. They've never talked about anything more. Maybe it's better to just leave it… Gogo shakes her head and tells herself to woman up. She won't gain anything if she doesn't even try.

* * *

She makes her move the next day. The two of them are testing different kinds of rubber by stretching them out and spraying them with different kinds of chemicals. It's not accomplishing much but it's pretty fun. Gogo drums her fingers against the rubber nervously as she watches Honey Lemon use a magnifying glass on the recently stretched rubber. "Hey Honey?"

Honey Lemon glances up, and Gogo feels another trickle of nerves when she realizes she has the other girl's complete attention. "Yes?"

Gogo grabs the nearby chair, spinning it around so she can sit backwards in it. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight."

"Something tonight?" Honey Lemon seems slightly confused by the question. She places the magnifying glass down and looks away from where Gogo is sitting. "Like what?"

Gogo shrugs, brushing some hair out of her face even though Honey Lemon isn't even looking her way. "A movie or something, whatever you want." Gogo can hear her own heart pounding in her chest as she finally gets her intent across.

Honey Lemon stays quiet for a moment. When she looks over Gogo can see her own nerves reflected on the usually confident girl's face. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeh," Gogo doesn't think she needs to say any more than that. She feels a rush of relief when a grin breaks out on Honey Lemon's face. The gangly blonde moves quicker than Gogo was expecting and plants a kiss on the shorter girl's left cheek. She bounds away after the brief contact, almost like she's on a giddy high.

"Yes absolutely yes! Let's see the new Pixar film. Oh I have to go home and get ready! I'll meet you back here later bye." Honey Lemon turns and dashes out of the garage, leaving Gogo to her thoughts. She raises one hand to her burning cheeks, her mind still processing what just happened. She grins and leans forward against the back of the chair, thoughts already on her cute date for the evening.

* * *

There you go I hope you liked it.


End file.
